Definitely Miami
"Definitely Miami" is the twelfth episode of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on January 10, 1986. Summary Crockett deals with a murderous drug dealer and his seductive wife, while Castillo tries to keep a protected witness from being exposed by an overzealous government agent. Plot It's an oppressively hot day in Miami, a black Porsche is en route to a remote beach area, and a man gets out looking for a woman named "Callie", instead finds a man named Charlie Basset (Ted Nugent) who proceeds to shoot him dead, then take a bag of money and dump enough sand in his car to completely bury the car and the body, then drives away. Crockett and Tubbs are at a resort waiting to hear from Sergio Clemente, an organized crime figure who emerges from hiding to testify in a trial in exchange for immunity. While waiting, Crockett is admiring a beautiful blonde in a bikini laying by the pool, who then takes two bottles of Perrier water and soaks her shirt in it, walks over with an iced tea, introduces herself as Callie (Arielle Dombasle), takes an ice cube from Crockett's tea, rubs it on her face and puts it back in his tea, and asks Tubbs to have Crockett let her know when he wakes up. During this time, Charlie is watching Callie and Sonny interact. Then Clemente's "messenger boy" Gravas (Enrique Sandino) shows up and says Clemente wants to see Maria Rojas when he comes out of hiding. Tubbs (who had walked away to contact Castillo) walked back over to Crockett and the gofer pulled a gun and ran away to a speeding car. Trudy ran a computer check and found Maria Rojas has a rap sheet for accessory to tax fraud and bribery, but entered into the Witness Protection Program after testifying in a trial. Castillo said someone from the Organized Crime Task Force in Washington was sending a person down to assist with Clemente, seeming willing to bring Rojas out of the program. Tubbs questions the bartender at the resort him and Crockett were at and got nowhere. Crockett found Callie and told her he "woke up", Callie wants nothing to do with Crockett now, Crockett walks on the beach with Callie and learns Callie has a bad husband and marriage, but is unwilling to walk away from it. Crockett offers to help and takes her to the Safe House, where they talk and then Callie seduces Crockett. Joe Dalva (Albert Hall) from the Federal Organized Crime Task Force in Washington arrives in Miami to take over handling of the Clemente situation. Castillo explained to Dalva they didn't want to compromise a protected witness (Rojas) but Dalva says the defection of Clemente is a major coup which could lead to more arrests and want to take this opportunity (which according to Tubbs would be a big feather in his cap). Castillo is still reluctant to jeopardize a protected witness, then Dalva reveals a secret - Maria Rojas is Clemente's little sister. Crockett and Tubbs meet on the beach to discuss their respective cases (Crockett's suspicion about Callie and Tubbs' concern that Dalva has a fantasy that he will "wipe out all organized crime" with this bust). Rojas' lawyer meets with Dalva in a parking garage and informs him Rojas will not meet with Clemente, in no uncertain terms. When Dalva demands to see Maria in her car, he opens the door and a German Shepard lunges toward him. Crockett finds Callie's apartment and he tries to talk her into leaving her abusive husband, but Callie wants Crockett between the sheets. Just as things start to heat up, Charlie (Callie's husband) beats up Crockett, pulls a gun on him, and throws him out of the apartment. Crockett's suspicions are confirmed that Callie and Charlie are setting him up and will work it out himself. Meanwhile, a battery of police are set up for Clemente's arrival to meet Rojas, but Castillo has a decoy set up (since they couldn't get the real Maria), Dalva insists this ruse won't work, and it doesn't, as Clemente leaves as soon as the door opens up to reveal the fake Maria. Clemente calls OCB and arranges another meeting with Maria, despite the witness protection program. Castillo is still reluctant to expose Maria to Clemente, but Dalva pulls some strings with the Chief of Police to force Castillo to give her up. To continue the setup of Crockett, Callie lets Charlie beat her up (while Crockett is calling her). Dalva finds Maria (Kamala Lopez) and tells her she will see Clemente, but Maria is frantic and feels Clemente will kill her if he sees her, since he killed Maria's husband. Crockett finds the beaten up Callie and she said she told Charlie that she was working Crockett to arrange a cocaine buy of $60,000 to explain why he was in Callie's room the day Charlie beat him up. Crockett gets wired up for his meet with Charlie while Tubbs is ready for the Clemente/Rojas meet. Zito gives Crockett a special-made briefcase made of bulletproof steel to help him with Charlie. Tubbs and Gina find Gravas and he tells them that Clemente wants to "see Maria dance again". The meet goes down, Maria sees Clemente, Clemente hugs Maria and Maria stabs Clemente to death, screaming over and over "I had no choice, I told you was going to kill me!" before a sniper does kill Maria. Crockett meets Charlie at the same secluded beach spot, Charlie pulls his gun and hits the case, Zito (who followed Crockett) begins shooting from the top of the dune, distracting Charlie long enough for Crockett to shoot him dead. Dalva sits in shock over the turn of events (and gets an icy stare from Castillo). The police go to where Charlie was killed and find all of the cars Charlie buried after killing the people in them. Callie waits at the beach for Charlie, then finds it's Crockett coming to take her to jail after seeing the police helicopter and escort. Callie tries to flirt with the officers as they take her away as Crockett stares at her one last time. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Arielle Dombasle as Callie Basset *Albert Hall as Joe Dalva *Kamala Lopez as Maria Rojas *Enrique Sandino as Gravas *Ted Nugent as Charlie Basset Co-Starring *Roger Pretto as Sergio Clemente *Robert Monica as Bartender *Richard Brams as Policeman #1 *Parris Buckner as Alfred Clark *Jim Fitzpatrick as Teddy Lake *Robert Hoelscher as SWAT Commander *John Gregory Casper as Policeman #2 Notes * Castillo's "staredown of doom" at Dalva at the end of the episode is a classic moment, telling his mood without words. * The episode continues the theme of power-hungry federal agents doing anything, often unsuccessfully, to achieve their objective - see also episodes like "Evan", "No Exit" or "Golden Triangle (Part II)". * The oppressive Miami heat is the real star of this episode, the views of the sun that open the episode and the first act, and the sweat on the actors help to sell the hot Miami day. * We see the splitting up of Crockett and Tubbs in this episode, Tubbs tackles the Clemente case, while Crockett deals with Callie and Charlie. Music *"Angry Young Man" by Ted Nugent (during opening) *"Europa (Earth's Cry, Heaven's Smile)" by Gato Barberi (at pool) *"Cry" by Godley & Creme (during showdown with Charlie and Clemente) Cars * Porsche 911 Targa (driven by the man looking for Callie) * 1984 Chevrolet Corvette (driven by Charlie Basset) * 1984 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (driven by Gravas and his driver) * 1980 Maserati Quattroporte III (driven by Maria Rojas' lawyer) * Plymouth Gran Fury (driven by Lt. Castillo) * Mercedes-Benz V123 (driven by Sergio Clemente) Quotes *"The better you get at this job, the more dangerous it becomes. If you lose your edge, you're a dead cop!" -- Crockett *''"I hate all this waiting. I feel like a character in a Beckett play. Samuel Beckett? No Charlie Beckett, the shoeshine, he writes plays down on the corner." -- Crockett to Tubbs, Tubbs to Crockett, Crockett back *"Definitely Miami!" -- ''Charlie in his hotel room looking at the ocean Category:Miami Vice Season 2 Episodes